


that’s not mine

by kyunlovebot



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Magazines, Zelo - Freeform, bottom!junhong, dirty - Freeform, i love this so much, imagine junhong jerking off to porn mags, super just gayy...., top!yongguk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunlovebot/pseuds/kyunlovebot
Summary: yongguk finds junhong's porn magazine in the bathroom of the dorm. and to make the situation worse, it's filled with pictures of naked... men.





	that’s not mine

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy i hope u enjoy this i was kinda rusty at writing this whole long detailed smut but ily and ty

yongguk picked up the magazine, his eyes widening when he saw what was on the cover. a man? god, who the fuck was this for? was this being used to make fun of him? he had recently came out as bisexual in the dorm, and the boys seemed fine with it. why would they do this?

himchan walked into the bathroom, making yongguk look up. "is this yours?" he huffed, "or did you leave this here for me? because i don't want it." 

himchan's jaw dropped, he let out a low whistle after a bit. "i didn't leave that here for you, and it's not mine. if you hadn't noticed, it's been you and zelo-ah here alone for the whole day. the rest of us just got back."

yongguk raised an eyebrow, "so you're tell me this is my angel maknae trying to play a fucking joke on me?" he looked down, at the magazine, and glared at it. "i'll be back."

yongguk stormed off to junhong's room, fuming. how could the precious maknae do this to his favorite hyung? he pushed open the door without asking, glaring down at the boy. he held up the magazine, "did you leave this in the bathroom for me? to make fun of me?"

junhong jumped up, his eyes wide. "hyung! what are you doing with that?" he rushed out, reaching out to take it from yongguk.

the older man pulled it away, raising an eyebrow. "is this yours?"

"th-that's... that's not mine," junhong shook his head, eyeing the magazine. of course it was his. but why would he tell his hyung that it was his?

"ahh.. so you wouldn't mind if i throw this out, would you?" yongguk asked, holding it to his chest.

junhong licked his lips, avoiding his hyung's eyes. "i-i.. please don't throw it out. i'm sorry, hyung. i left it in the bathroom by accident. may i have it back?"

"it's yours?" yongguk asked, a little bit astonished. of course, he knew it was his because of how he acted, but he felt very weird about this. why did his precious junhong have a porn magazine anyway? and.. wasn't he straight? "i thought you were straight. didn't you tell me you had a crush on some girl?"

"i think i'm gay, yongguk hyung. my crush is.. a guy. it has always been him, i really like him a lot. even though i'm not supposed to." junhong looked down at his fingers, messing with them. "and it really sucks."

yongguk frowned, this wasn't supposed to come out of this. he didn't wanna make anyone sad, he just wanted to make fun or punish whoever this was for. he pulled junhong in for a hug, sighing. "who's your crush then, junnie? i'm sure i can help you with this."

"you can't," he whined, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. he pushed yongguk away a bit, crossing his arms. "you can't help me with this."

yongguk huffed, "why can't i? i've always helped you out before, haven't i?"

"yes! but it's different this time, hyung," junhong whined.

"why's it so different? it's just a crush. you can tell me anything!"

"it's you, hyung!" junhong whimpered, hitting yongguk's chest softly. "you're my crush, okay? but it'll never work out, we're both idols in the same group. you're six years older than me. it'll just never work." he sighed loudly, flopping down onto the bed. "i'm really sorry."

yongguk's jaw dropped at the confession, he looked down at junhong who was laid on the bed, looking very nonchalant even though he had just told yongguk that he had a crush on him. "you have a... what on me?"

"a crush." junhong repeated, sitting up again. "you know, when you came out to us, i thought maybe i'd have a chance. but you're too out of my limit, you could have any boy or girl on their knees for you. and at any time of the day! why would you want an 18 year old inexperienced boy?" 

yongguk blushed deeply, shaking his head. "you know i don't want random strangers anyway, junhong. i'm not like that."

"does that mean you'd want me?" junhong licked his lips, leaning back on his elbows. "does that mean you want me down on my knees for you?" he asked, his pupils blown wide after the question slipped from his pouty lips.

"junhong." yongguk growled, his eyes shutting. he can't believe that that naughty question had just came out of his maknae's mouth. "where'd you learn how to speak like that?"

junhong giggled, sitting on his knees. "i hear the other member's with their girlfriends... and i've watched porn. i'm not as innocent as you think i am, gukkie hyung!"

yongguk dropped the magazine, his eyes opening back up. he walked over to the bed and grabbed junhong by his shirt. "you are too innocent for your own good, little boy. don't offer to suck my dick when you don't know what you're getting into." 

junhong whimpered as yongguk grasped his shirt, his eyes raising to meet yongguk's. "but, please? i'll do anything, hyung. i haven't done anything, ever! i wanna be able to sleep with people too, it's not fair that i'm still a virgin at eighteen. daehyun hyung lost his at fifteen."

"where'd you hear that?" yongguk huffed, "when are you going to learn that just because someone else has done something doesn't mean you have to do it too?"

"after you let me suck your cock." junhong nodded, promptly getting off of the bed and onto his knees on the floor. 

yongguk's eyes widened, god, what the fuck was going on here? where had his innocent little maknae gone? "i'm not letting you suck my cock, little boy."

junhong reached for yongguk's pants, pulling him closer by his belt. he unbuckled it, before yongguk grabbed his wrist. why was he so stubborn sometimes? junhong knew he was young, but he wanted this now. "hyung, you are the only person i trust to ask to do this to. i-i have had a crush on you for years and.. i just want to please you. i wanna make you feel good. please let me do this?"

yongguk's heart was racing, his head filled with so many questions. why was he doing this? he asked himself the question, and he really didn't know. but this sight in front of him, junhong on his knees begging to suck his cock was worth it. it was worth the swell of feelings in him, the affection he had towards the younger boy flourishing in his body. "sure you can, baby. just be careful."

if jumhong was a puppy, his tail would be wagging so hard the moment yongguk had said yes. getting to suck his leader's cock will be the highlight of his whole year, he thinks. he wants yongguk to completely wreck him.

junhong begins tearing down yongguk's pants, his eyes wide when he saw the man's dick through his calvin klein boxers. he was so big, bigger than junhong had imagined he would be. "you are so big," he whispered softly, leaning in to press his lips to the man's cock. he kissed at it, sucking on the little stain of precum on the man's boxers right by the head. next thing he knew, yongguk's boxers were around his ankles and junhong was stroking him slowly to get him to harden up all the way. he took him into his mouth a short time after.

"you're good at this for a beginner," yongguk groaned, his eyes a drooping from the pleasure. who knew junhong would be so fucking amazing at sucking cock?

"i've been practicing. i bought myself a dildo." junhong giggled as he pulled away, pressing a wet kiss to the man's balls. "been fucking myself with it a lot, and i love it."

"a-a dildo? you have a dildo?" yongguk asked, his wide eyes watching junhong's every move.

junhong nodded, bringing the tip of yongguk's cock into his mouth. he used his hand to pump the rest of his hyung, but since it was dry, it wasn't the best feeling in the world. 

yongguk brought the boy up off of his knees after he had been at sucking his cock for several minutes, pressing a kiss to the lithe boy's now swollen lips. he was about to cum, but that couldn't happen yet. 

"you're so sensitive," junhong teased, making yongguk scowl at him. 

the older man let a soft scoff at the comment, "you're gonna be sensitive and sore when i'm done with you, so if i were you i wouldn't be saying anything."

junhong's whole body immediately flushed red and hot at what yongguk said and he began to feel even more anxious for what was going to happen to him. after a few moments of this anxious feeling, it swelled up even more in his chest, when he was pushed down on the bed. he was stripped of his clothes and placed on all fours at the center of the bed.

 "you look good like this." junhong heard yongguk speak from behind him, who was slowly pushing off his own clothes. he climbed up unto the bed, his knees placed between the younger boy's legs. to yongguk, junhong looked like an angel. maybe, in this position, a fallen angel would be more fitting, but whatever. his milky white skin looked so gorgeous in contrast to the sun-kissed hands placed on both his sides. 

yongguk knew that junhong had already prepped himself, because when he had slipped his two spit covered digits into the boy to open him up, they fit right in perfectly. so he didn't bother, really, with using any of his other fingers. he spit on his dick and lubed himself that way, before pushing into the delicate boy beneath him. 

the sounds junhong made when he pushed his cock in made his dick twitch hard. he looked down, seeing his whole thick cock was stuffed in junhong, and had to stop for a second and breathe so he didn't blow his load too quick.

he moved slowly inside the boy when he gave him a wave, but his body was aching for so much more than the slow, shallow thrusts he was allowed right now. so without asking, he began to get faster and faster, and definitely harder. the bed was creaking, and junhong had long ago cried out about the sudden speed.

"fuck, hyung, m-more!" junhong whimpered. fisting the sheets in his big hands. he felt the head of yogguk's cock brush his prostate, and he shuttered and his back arched involuntarily. 

yongguk followed junhong's instructions and next thing he knew, he had hit a spot inside of the boy and he had came all over the place. he laughed from behind the bigger boy, but continued his deep thrusts. he brushed his prostate again, made the boy, who was now limp, squirm wildly. he held him still, thrusting a few more times before cumming himself. he groaned loudly when he released, and grunted when he pulled out. there was cum all over junhong's thighs, but yongguk had wasted no time in picking up his shirt and wiping the younger boy clean. 

"you should leave those magazines there more often, but instead of saying they're not yours, just ask to fuck instead."


End file.
